retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Mediate the Masters
Steps *Zone into the Mediation Chamber, a solo instance behind the tower , and speak with Brother Pharad. Pharad asks you to convince each of the representatives that merging with or taking over another clan would be unwise. **"Our goal in this meeting is to convince the three representatives that a formal alliance with the Whistling Fists would not be wise at this time. The trick is that you need to make each one believe that they have come to this conclusion on their own. It would be helpful for you to understand each order's motivations." *Speak with Master Luris of the Ashen Order. You must respond correctly to get the update. **"The Ashen Order is one of the oldest and most respected monk clans. Though we have faced adversity, we have always risen to the challenge when Norrath needed us. The Avatar of Tranquility personally led us during the Battle of Defiance." *'Response 1:' The fracture within your order may cause someone to question your purpose. **"The rift in our order can be mended. The Ashen Disciples will unite with us again when they see the strength of our alliance with the Whistling Fists." *'Response 2:' You should not rely upon others to make up for the resolve you lack on your own. **"We have a strong resolve. It would simply be better for all involved if we merge with the Whistling Fists Clan. Together with the Disciples, we could be of even greater benefit to all of Norrath." *'Response 3:' How can you hope to benefit the world when you need someone else to solve your internal conflicts. **"But our goal is a noble one. We don't seek glory or fame, just the stength to go forward and do what is right. The Whislting Fists share this goal, and joining with us is a natural fit." *'Response 4:' You can not hope to be worthy of the legacy of Zan Fi until you can mend that which has been broken within your order. **"Perhaps you are right. The chasm betwee us and the Disciples has clouded our thinking. I will recommend to my masters that we work to settle our differences. But in the meantime, I must be certain that no other monk clan merges with the Whistling Fists." *Speak with Sister Shoren of the Silent Fist Clan. You must respond correctly to get the update. **"The Silent Fist Clan is the purest of the major monk orders. We have no internal strife, nor do we have an agenda of conquest. We are a perfect match to join with the Whistling Fists." *'Response 1:' There is more to greatness than avoiding conflict. **"We do not run from the light. Our order has helped defend Qeynos for centuries. The Silent Fist Clan monks have been some of the city's finest heroes." *'Response 2:' What has the Silent Fist Clan done to take a greater role in world events? **"Our focus is on defending the city of Qeynos. We have helped make the Elddar Grove a place of wisdom and enlightenment, serving as a symbol of hope to all Qeynosians." *'Response 3:' To be truly worthy of this clan, your order needs to prove it can aid all of Norrath. **"If the Whistling Fists join with us, we can spread our influence throughout the world. Ours will be truly great order that is known and respected by all." *'Response 4:' You shouldn't need to join with them to fulfill your duty to Norrath. That should already be your goal. **"Perhaps there is truth in what you say. Our order has grown somewhat stagnant. The time may not yet be right for a union with the Whistling Fists. Yet surely the Ashen Order and the Swifttails are not worthy of such a merger either." *Speak with Disciple Varlox of the Swifttail Caste. You must respond correctly to get the update. **"By melding the knowledge of the Whislting Fists Clan with our own, the Swifttail Caste would be strong enough to unite all of Kunark. This would benefit everyone." *'Response 1:' A union with the Whistling Fists could diminish the purity of your order. **"The Swifttail Caste draws strength from our discipline of Fear. No softskin would ever be allowed to get in the way of our devotion to Cazic-Thule." *'Response 2:' Why would you risk the strength of your order by tainting it with these humans? **"It is knowledge of the Whistling Fists style that we seek. We must possess the secret skill of Zan Fi so that we may use them to defeat our rivals." *'Response 3:' Acquiring knowledge with the price of losing your identity does not seem a wise trade. **"Our heart is pure! We will not give up our devotion to the ideals of our maker. The Court of Pain stands as a testament to all we have accomplished. We seek only to grow stronger by acquiring this knowledge." *'Response 4:' The strength is already within you to accomplish what you seek. **"After considering your words, I don't think absorbing the Whistling Fists into our order would be wise at this time. But I certainly cannot permit the softskin monks from gaining an advantage over the Swifttails!" *Speak with Brother Pharad to claim your reward. Rewards * *Trophy: Fist of Mediation